


It Leads To You

by Caitlincheri28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Tumblr Memes, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Harry killed Voldemort, but the war rages on as rogue Death Eaters attempt to keep his vision alive.Things are feeling hopeless, until the order catches Draco Malfoy.With a new spell in hand that can locate a person's loved ones, Harry knows he now has the key to finding the other Death Eaters.Except that, the locator spell just leads straight to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	It Leads To You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought my first attempt at a Drarry would be a crack fic, but here we are. I saw a hilarious tumblr meme that gave me the plunnies. They are both probably a bit OOC and I had to adjust to fit the wizarding world, but I thought it would be funny to use these two boys in this scenario. I don't know how to imbed the image, so I am copying the text with the original posters. 
> 
> @alphcrone: 
> 
> the dumbest fucking thought I had while half-asleep this morning: 
> 
> villain: I shall now use this machine to pinpoint the location of every person you love so you can WATCH AS I FREEZE THEM WITH MY EVIL MEGA ICE RAY  
> hero: wait no-  
> machine: dings immediately, showing the location of the villain  
> villain: um 
> 
> @cassettetapecryptid:
> 
> hero: *beet red* it's not like-- I don't-- *sighs* You're just so passionate about your interests. And nobody talks to me, y'know? My family doesn't approve of this whole hero business. I'd be so lonely if I didn't have you. I mean, sure, we're mortal enemies. But I'd be upset if something happened to you.

Harry leaned against the wall, looking out his bedroom window at the clear, night sky. The stars were bright and twinkling—full of beauty and promise. He couldn’t help but feel they were mocking him.    
  
Things were beginning to feel desperately hopeless. The war had been relentless and ongoing now for months. Killing Voldemort didn’t kill the vision of the world he was fighting for, and the leftover death eaters were still largely trying to accomplish the mission. 

Grimmauld Place had always been depressing, but the lack of progress had created an even darker aura. Depression hung in the air and oozed from the ancient walls—thick and heavy. Everyone was exhausted, and they were starting to lose more battles than not. 

A sudden commotion coming from downstairs pulled Harry’s attention away from the distant stars. 

“WE GOT HIM! WE GOT MALFOY!” The unmistakable voice of Ron carried through the house. 

Wasting no time, Harry dashed down the stairs. He wondered which Malfoy they caught—either would be useful, but Lucius was far more dangerous and therefore far more necessary to have captured. 

Hermione was at the bottom of the stairs, and gently grabbed Harry’s arm as he tried to rush past her. “It’s Draco.” She motioned her head towards the kitchen. “From what I gathered, he was just...wandering around Knockturn. Almost like he was waiting to be found.”

Harry scoffed. 

“Just be cautious, Harry. I know how you can be with him.” 

Not wanting to waste another moment mulling over what she meant by that comment, Harry made his way into the kitchen. 

Malfoy was seated at the table with his hands clasped and magically bound at the wrists. Harry noticed that his hair had become rather shaggy, and he was in need of a shave. His clothes hung from his thin body—reminding Harry of how he must have looked in Dudley’s clothes growing up. 

Malfoy clearly wasn’t living the posh life of his youth. 

Noticing Harry had entered, Ron walked over, kicking the leg of Malfoy’s chair as he strolled past. “We found him in Knockturn—alone. Wasn’t even anyone there to put up a fight like normal.”

Harry nodded. “Great. Thanks, Ron. I guess I can take it from here.” With so many order members having died during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was mostly in charge now. The ministry had leaned back to the side of the light, but there was still a lot of corruption coming from within. Everything was left uncertain, teetering. At any moment it could all collapse, and they’d be back to living in the shadows. The entire wizarding community in Britain was still existing in a state of tension and unease—there was no relief. 

Ron scowled at Malfoy as he made his way to the door. “We took his wand, but he might still try something. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

Harry nodded again."Probably best I do this alone." He slapped Ron on the shoulder before crossing to the table to sit across from Malfoy. He had a lot of questions buzzing around in his head, but he had to address the most pressing ones first.

“Is this a trap?”

Malfoy slowly lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s—Stormy grey eyes that didn’t seem to carry the same haughty arrogance he was accustomed to seeing. They looked tired. 

“No, Potter. There is no trap of which I am aware.” 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe that.” 

Malfoy sighed. “I’m sure you have ways of testing my honesty.” 

Harry smirked. “Actually, we do.” It was a new spell that Hermione had researched and come with. She originally developed it so they could find order members who were kidnapped or missing, but soon realized that it could also work to help find death eaters if they caught the right person. And Harry knew that this spell would lead them right to Malfoy’s parents, if not more death eater pricks. 

Malfoy stared at Harry expectantly. “Do your worst then, Potter.” 

Harry stood and circled around the table, slowly. “Do you know what I am going to do, Malfoy? Hermione,  _ brilliant _ as she is, created a new spell which will lead me right to the people you love most.” He stopped behind Malfoy and leaned down until he was speaking into his ear. “Isn’t that  _ interesting?”  _

Harry watched as Malfoy’s eyes grew three sizes in fear. He started to tremble and shake his head fiercely. “Potter, no. Please don’t. I will tell you anything you want to know.” 

Leaning up quickly, Harry stomped back to the other side of the table, slamming down his fists. “Liar! You and your family have been attacking us for months. I thought, Malfoy, that maybe after everything we had gone through with the war....maybe you would have came to our side—-” 

“Why do you think I’m here? I didn’t know how to find you people, so I went out in the open and  _ waited _ for you.” 

Harry let out an unamused laugh, “you’re so full of shit.”

“Potter, please. Use veritaserum if you must. Just, don’t cast the spell.” 

“Too late.” Harry raised his wand and loudly said the words. A glowing light surrounded Malfoy before a shimmering map floated above his head. 

The map was...tiny. Showing a single room. 

_ This room. _

Harry’s brain was attempting to find a way to rationalize what he was seeing. Had death eaters infiltrated the order? Did Ron catch Lucius as well and not tell him? Was the spell broken? He looked down at Malfoy, feeling utterly confused. A deep flush was making its way from the bottom of Malfoy’s neck to the tips of his ears. 

“I don’t—” 

Malfoy snapped his head up, his signature scowl firmly in place. “I told you not to use the spell, Potter. It gives your precious order no useful information.” He shook his head, the flush deeping. “Mother died soon after the battle and I hate every single one of those cruel bastards for allowing it to happen, including my father.” 

“But—”

“Is it really that surprising?” Malfoy blurted, though his voice had softened to a whisper. He sounded defeated and lost. “You defeated The Dark Lord...you saved my life.You’re so...so everything I’m not.” He took a deep breath and lowered his voice even more, “so, again I ask Potter, is it really that surprising?” 

Harry slowly sat back down in the chair, trying to absorb and understand what Malfoy was admitting, and the fact that he was admitting it at all. They had been enemies from the start—from the moment Harry left Malfoy’s hand hanging in the air, empty and rejected. There was no scenario in which Draco Malfoy could actually love Harry Potter. Years of harsh words and even harsher scars had built a wall of hateful stone so strong it couldn’t be broken.

And yet, it seemed Malfoy had already prepared the wrecking ball. 

“Malfoy you hate me. We’ve always been enemies, ever since—”

“Ever since what, Potter? Ever since I desperately wanted to be your friend and you rejected me? I never wanted to be enemies. I was a spoiled child who had never been told no in my life. I felt humiliated and bit back.” 

“So that explains the next seven years of bullshit then, does it? Because I didn’t shake your bloody hand?” 

Malfoy sighed and threw his head back. “No, Potter. But after you rejected me, I didn’t know any other way to get your attention. Trust me, I thought I hated you too.  _ Gods _ I hated you more than anything.” He swung his head forward and pinned Harry with an intense stare. “I realized, when they brought you to the manor, that I didn’t hate you. The strong feelings I harbored were the exact opposite of hate. I didnt...I  _ don’t _ want anything to happen to you.” 

Harry stared at Malfoy—jaw agape. 

“I mean honestly, Potter. You were the  _ only one _ who noticed me in sixth year. Everyone else ignored me, but you saw me—you knew.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh in pure disbelief. “Malfoy, I didn’t give a shit about you! I knew you were up to something which is why I followed you around. I’ve never cared about your feelings. I would think the scars on your chest would have proven that.” 

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy continued, “No one understands the expectations that have haunted me for the past two years. No one, except maybe you, Potter. I know we are...” Malfoy attempted to make a hand gesture before realizing his wrists were still bound. He let out an annoyed breath before continuing. “I know we are...mortal enemies or whatever but admit it, Potter. You’d be just as upset if something happened to me.” 

“No, I really wouldn’t—-” 

“Then why’d you save me in the Room of Hidden Things? And then again from that random death eater who had me cornered on the stairs?” 

Harry stuttered, “I don’t—I didn’t—-I need to go.” He stood and quickly exited the kitchen, feeling like his world had completely shifted on its axis. 

“Take your time, Potter. I’ll be here.”


End file.
